A dream becomes real Sasuke one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: A Sasuke one shot for the quizilla user peppapig. Takes place in the shippuuden series. SasukeXYou.


**AmTheLion:** A Sasuke one shot for the quizilla user peppapig. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own naruto or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Naruto series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

* * *

**A dream becomes real  
(Sasuke one shot)**

You're dreaming of him again, your hero, your crush, your fantasy. As always he was handsome. With black eyes, dark blue hair, muscular body, pale white skin and a rebellious attitude. The star ninja Sasuke Uchiha. You sigh happily as you look out the window at the morning clouds. The teacher keeps on talking about the first world war, but you barely hear him. Yeh you know Sasuke is just an anime, figure drawn by some Japanese guy's rich fantasy, but you can't help it.

_Aw Sasuke if you only were real I would spend the whole day watching you._ You think to yourself. When the school day is over you hurry home. You walk strait to your room. The walls are blue with lots of pictures and posters of your love. In your bed is a bunch of teddies looking like him. Your bedclothes is of him. You have every episode of the series he's in. You have slippers like him. Every plastic or glass figure that's possible to get can be found here in your room. No doubt about it that you were a fan, like so many other girls, but you didn't care. With a smile you head for your TV and start watching the Naruto episodes with Sasuke, you've seen them hundreds of times before and know them from beginning to end, but you love watching him.

* * *

That night you fall asleep thinking of him. But when you wake up you're no longer in your bed. You're in a hospital bed. Slowly you sit up and look around. For some reason you feel like you've seen this room before. The room is naked with a single candle, the bed you're lying in and a little table. The walls, floor and ceiling seems to be of dirt.

_Impossible, I must be dreaming._ You think just as the only door in the room opens. You freeze and sit there staring at the person in the doorway.

"So you're awake, how wonderful my dear." His voice is like you remember it to be. Those cold yellow snake eyes is looking right into yours.

"Do you know who I am?" He asks with a small smile.

"Orochimaru- sama" you say, half whisper. His smile widens and he takes a few steps towards you, until he's standing by your side.

"How do you feel my dear?" he asks, surprisingly loving. You stare at him, while searching true yourself. You do feel a bit strange, but except that....

"Fine." You say, hesitating a little.

"Good, very good." His smile widens a bit.

"Sasuke- kun why don't you take our new friend to her room" he says glancing towards the door. Your eyes widens. There in the doorway stands your hero, your dream, the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Walking down the hall you can't tear your eyes away from him. He's walking in front of you, showing the way to your room. He doesn't look at you and he hasn't said a single word, so you're walking in complete silence. Reaching the room he push the door open and stare at you. Opening your mouth, wanting to thank him, his eyes stays emotionless, so you close your lips again and walk true the door.

"What's your name?" His voice is deep and ignorant so the question surprises you, resulting in you just turning around staring at him. Still surprised you answer his question. He looks at you for what feels like an eternity, before he close his eyes and leave without another word.

* * *

The room isn't much. A bed, a night table and a closet. You look down at yourself. It's now you notice that you're wearing a light brown t-shirt looking garment that reaches you to your knees. If you came walking down a street, people would think you had escaped from a mental hospital or something alike. You think about finding some other clothes in the closet, but for some reason you're tired, so you decide to do it later. Instead you lie down on the simple bed and fall asleep. While sleeping you feel weird, like something inside of you is about to burn up. At the same time you have a dream about Orochimaru. You see a laughing Orochimaru standing over you. Snakes strokes against your body and holds you in place. Orochimaru's neck stretches so his head comes in your hight, with an evil grin he open his mouth and bite your neck. You scream in horror and pain as you feel his teeth bury into your flesh.

"____ - chan!" Someone is calling for you.

"____ - chan!" Is that Sasuke? You're not sure.

"____ - chan wake up!" Your eyes fly open and meet a pair of black orbs and blue bangs. Sasuke is leaning over you with his hands on your shoulders. Your breath is heavy, you're cold sweating and shaking. He looks at you, and for a moment you think you see a slight worry in his gace.

"He gave it to you." He says with hatred. You're not sure if he's mad at you or someone else so you don't say anything, just look at him. He tightens his grip on your shoulders, so hard you whimper in pain. As you do he quickly lets go.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... I was just mad at..." He stops himself and looks away, retrieving his hands as well. Slowly you sit up while looking at him.

"It's okey Sasuke- kun, I had ...." you couldn't finish because a huge pain struck you. You scream. It feels like your head is exploding.

Sasuke shouts your name and quickly wraps his arms aournd you, holding you close as the pain rumbles inside of you.

"It goes over ____ - chan. You'll be fine. I promise." He says calmly. You didn't know why he was so kind and caring about you, after all this is after he joined Orochimaru, but you didn't care. Right now it felt so safe to sit there in his arms crying in pain. While sitting there, strange marks spreads across your body. Sasuke watch you carefully. Orochimaru had given this gift to many, but only he and Anko-sensei has survived it so far. For some reason, he didn't want you to die, he didn't want anything to happen to you.

* * *

When the pain disappeared you fell asleep on Sasuke's chest. He didn't move or leave. Just stayed there, lying on the bed with you while playing with your hair. His eyes rested on your face while his chest rose and sank along with his steady breath. After a while his eyes became heavy and not long after he fell asleep with you.

Orochimaru stood over the two of you with a smile. He was very pleased that you two got so well along so quickly, but he was even more pleased that you survived his virus.

"Soon my dears, we will crush everyone that stands in our way, starting with Konoha and the pathetic Akatsuki." His smile turned into an evil grin and he left you two to sleep.

* * *

Slowly you opened your eyes. You noticed you were lying in someones arms, feeling their steady breath, warm body and calming smell. Blinking you turned your head to look at the person's face. Your eyes meet Sasuke's black orbs. It's then you remember what happened. You open your mouth to say something but he places a finger over your lips.

"I don't know why. But I feel like I've know you forever. And I have no intention of letting you walk away from me." He says firmly, still looking you in the eyes. You blink up at him, and a smirk creeps on to your face. You remove his finger and say.

"Good, because I was thinking the same about you." Now it is his turn to blink and look confused. You just smirk more and lean over him so your faces are inches apart.

"Sasuke Uchiha." You whisper.

"_____ Uchiha." He says putting his last name after yours. A deep red spreads across your cheeks. There's no doubt to what he means to say, and to make sure you get it. He gently pulls you closer until your lips finally touch. He kisses you passionately, refusing to let go. But in the end he has to so you both can breath. You look each other in the eyes before you again close the gap between you. He holds you close and whisper in your ear.

"You're mine. And no one can take you from me. I'll kill them if they try." You grin and start playing with his hair just as Orochimaru walks into the room. He smiles evily.

"My dears, Are you ready? It's time to finally crush our enemies. Who shall we start with? Konoha or Akatsuki?" He asks you. No doubt that he's letting you decide as a reward for doing as he wishes. You look down at Sasuke who looks determined back at you. With A smirk you return your eyes to Orochimaru.

"Akatsuki, and Itachi Uchiha." You reply, making his smile widen.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** that was it, hope you enjoyed it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
